


Côté sportif

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [11]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, French National Team, Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs, World Cup 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Amel est frustrée, alors que Marion est triste.





	Côté sportif

Côté sportif

  
Amel est déçue, ça aurait pu, non, dû être un match tellement mieux joué, si elles avaient cherché à réellement gagner et pas à sauver la baraque de la pire des manières... 'Si seulement' se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, tant d'erreurs, tant de ratés, Amel rageait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pu marquer un deuxième but pour sauver l'équipe, elles auraient dû réussir ! Personne sur le terrain ne pouvait la contredire, c'était à elle de dire ce qui devait être dit, elles avaient mal joué et leurs erreurs s'étaient payées au fond des filets. Amel tourne sa tête de ses putains de crampons vers ses coéquipières, c'est bête mais il y a encore moins de joie en elles qu'il peut en avoir dans son propre corps énervé. Majri se dirige vers Marion Torrent comme si ça pouvait arranger quelque chose, comme si elle allait pouvoir sécher ses larmes et la réconforter, comme si la défaite pouvait s'annuler.

  
Amel la prend dans ses bras, remet des mèches en place, frotte son dos avec énergie, ça ne sert à rien pour elle mais pourtant elle le fait quand même, parce que son côté sportif est rentré aux vestiaires pour ne laisser que la vraie-elle, pour ne laisser que ses mots doux, sa peine et sa rancœur reviendront plus tard mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Pour le moment, ce ne sont qu'elles deux occupées à mettre de côté la soirée pour se concentrer sur l'avenir. Amel ramène Marion aux vestiaires, reste près d'elle, c'est peut-être finit sur le plan de la compétition, mais ce n'est pas finit pour son côté sportif, ni pour tout ce qui la caractérise dans la vraie vie.

  
Fin


End file.
